Bob Hope
Bob Hope (1903-2003), born Leslie Townes Hope in England, was a popular comedian and actor whose active career spanned over six decades, from vaudeville and radio to television and movies. Hope's trademarks were his machine gun delivery of jokes, his theme song "Thanks for the Memories," and his distinctive profile; in 1977, when Hope guest starred on The Muppet Show Episode 221, Gonzo expressed the opinion that were his nose not so small, Hope could have been a big star. Hope and the Muppets Hope's frequent collaborations with the Muppets were due to a shared respect between the old trooper and the puppet troupe, as recalled by gag writer Bob Mills: Hope and the Muppets also shared writers on occasion, such as Jack Rose and Jim Thurman. In Hope's Muppet Show episode, Kermit also alludes to such trademarks of Hope's act as "But I wanna tell you" or his habit of introducing himself as "Bob Gag Hope." During The Muppet Show taping, Hope also recorded a skit with the Muppets for The Bob Hope All Star Christmas Comedy Special, airing that year, and served as host to the felt troupe on the Royal Variety Performance. Muppet Movie and Big Bird Bob Hope's World of Comedy, a 1976 clip show, included a reel of animal skits from Hope's previous specials. To co-host the opening segment, Big Bird appears and trades quips with Hope. Hope says he first tried to get Francis the Talking Mule and Jaws, but neither were available. In 1978, Kermit and Miss Piggy appeared on NBC's Happy Birthday, Bob special, for his 75th birthday. Piggy in particular reveals her special affection for "Roberto" and sings "My Secret Love" to reveal the special relationship existing between a man and a pig. They later talked sports with Bob on Bob Hope's Salute to the 75th Anniversary of the World Series. In 1979, Hope was one of the many stars who played cameo roles in The Muppet Movie. He appears as an ice cream vendor who exhorts Fozzie Bear not to mix up his honey and dragonfly cones. Hope's film career, which began in 1934, had previously included such notable films as The Paleface, My Favorite Brunette, The Lemon Drop Kid (which introduced the song "Silver Bells"), and the Road pictures with Bing Crosby. However, The Muppet Movie would prove to be his penultimate appearance. Also in 1979, Hope enlisted Big Bird for his visit to China, filming a special which aired as The Road to China. In Caroll Spinney's book The Wisdom of Big Bird, Spinney speaks warmly of Hope, and how the experience inspired the later special Big Bird in China. Later Years Hope slowed down in his later years, as his longevity netted increasing tributes from the media. Miss Piggy yet again paid her respects in the 1985 British special Bob Hope's Happy Birthday Homecoming. Hope was also inducted into the Television Academy Hall of Fame in 1987, along with Jim Henson, and continued to appear in annual specials through 1996, though health and age limited his own role to brief seated appearances. Hope made his final film appearance in John Landis' 1985 film Spies Like Us, in a cameo as himself (along with Frank Oz). In 1989, he appeared in "Miss Piggy's Hollywood," part of an episode in the series The Jim Henson Hour. Both the latter cameos played on Hope's propensity for golfing, a habit which inspired the PGA Tour to name the Bob Hope Chrysler Classic in his honor. Hope was also known for his many USO tours to entertain US troops during every military conflict from World War II through the Persian Gulf War; this facet was spoofed on Dinosaurs in 1992, with the character Bob Hack. Hope died on July 27, 2003, two months after his 100th birthday. Along with George Burns, Irving Berlin, and Señor Wences, he was one of the few centenarians in the entertainment business. Trivia *Hope is credited with discovering future Muppets Tonight guest Tony Bennett in 1950. Sources External links *Official Site *IMDb *Internet Broadway Database Hope, Bob Hope, Bob Hope, Bob